Still In Love with You
by Speedstreek360
Summary: It has been eight years since Selena had seen Joe, and when she and her daughter, Aliyah are invited to a match by the Usos. (My first ever Non TF story. Roman Reigns/OC)


So my first ever Non TF fic and I wrote it for my dear babu, miss Kohakuprime42195 and this is my first WWE fic with the Shield. Thanks to Haku, I have became a fan of the Sheild and even though I know they are no longer together, I still am a big fan.

So please be gentle, it's my first time writing a fic for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, nor do I own the OCs Selena and Aliyah, they belong to my dear babu.

...

Still in Love with You

...

Selena Rose sighed as she parked in front of her mailbox and she got out of her car, just finishing a shift at the hospital as she takes out the mail and sifted through it. She had her dark hair tied in a bun and was still in her hospital clothes as she walked into her house she's owned for six years. Not too far from her work nor was it too far from her parents house in case she needed them to help her out when she was working late and her daughter needed to be picked up from school.

Aliyah was not home yet, meaning she was with her grandmother. A smile formed on Selena's mouth as she thought of her little eight year old baby.

It was hard to believe how fast time had flown by since her little baby was born. Only eight years have gone by and already it felt like it had only been yesterday that Aliyah was a little baby in her arms and gurgling and giggling that adorable baby giggle.

Now if only she had been able to reach Aliyah's father….

Selena stopped when she was at the door to her house when she saw a letter addressed to her and Aliyah that didn't look like a bill or junk mail. She hummed as she looked to see who sent it.

"Hmmm…?" she blinked when she saw that the name Usos was on the address of the sender.

A smile came over her face.

Joshua and Jonathon, also known as, The Usos. Also known as the uncle Usos by Aliyah

The Usos were Aliyah's favorite tag team from the WWE channel and old friend of Selena's. God, her daughter loved to watch wrestling whenever it was on and Selena sometimes joined her in watching when she wasn't busy with some stuff from work.

She shrugged as she opened it up gently and hummed softly as she pulled out and unfolded the letter before blinking when something fell out.

She bent over and picked it up, before she read the letter.

_Hey Honey,_

_We had a show coming up soon and thought you and Aliyah should come and see us and have a good time!_

_Hope to see you there!_

_Jimmy and Jey Uso_

_P.S. Miss you Honey._

Selena chuckled and shook her head as she put the letter down before she looked at what they had put in with their letter.

She hummed as she saw two plane tickets, a hotel reservation, and backstage passes to an upcoming WWE match coming up and she blinked before smiling when she saw what day it was and where.

"Those two…how did they know I had that weekend off?" she hummed, when the door opened.

"_Hija_! We're home!"

"Mommy!"

Selena look and she grinned when she saw Aliyah running to her with her backpack on, giggling and smiling happily as she did so. She hugged her little girl smiling and chuckling softly as she did so.

"Oh hello, baby," she kissed her cheek.

Aliyah giggled as she hugged her Mama, as her grandmother watched chuckling softly. Mrs. Rose waited as she watched her daughter and granddaughter a moment. She watched with an almost knowing look as Selena stood up and grabbed something from the table.

"I have something to show you, _hija_," Selena smiled softly, as a bit of her Spanish leaked through.

Selena's mother was half Hispanic, and her grandmother all Hispanic, so it was a second nature for her to sometimes slip into speaking Spanish when she was excited or angry, or let a few words of it slip into her sentences when she spoke. Aliyah was learning a bit herself.

"What is it Mama?"

Selena smiled, "Look what your uncles the Usos sent us," she showed her daughter the plane tickets and passes, "Can you guess where you and I are going next weekend?"

Aliyah gasped, her brown eyes wide as she looked at the passes, before she jumped up and down screeching happily as she looked at the passes and ran around the kitchen. Mrs. Rose laughed as Selena grinned at her daughter's excitement.

"I'M GONNA SEE THE USOS FIGHT! WHOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Rose chuckled and added jokingly, "Are you sure she wants to go?"

"Hmm, I think so," Selena laughed with her mother

….

Aliyah looked at the arena in awe as she walked with her Mama to where to security guards were.

The plane ride hadn't been bad and they had checked into the hotel room without any problems and as Selena showed them the backstage passes, Aliyah felt like she couldn't keep still as the electric excitement shot through her. She'd only seen the wrestling matches of WWE from her TV screen and now entering into the backstage of the arena…This was a dream come true!

"Stay close to me, _hija_," Selena said softly, as they walked backstage and looked around.

Aliyah nodded, but she was still looking and she had to muffle loud squeals when they passed the different wrestlers, recognizing most of them and a few even smiled at her, the eight year-old wearing a small t-shirt under a warm, light blue jacket with small jeans and sneakers on.

Selena chuckled and smiled warmly at her daughter as she was giggling and barely containing her excitement.

"Hmm, now where could the Usos—?"

"HONEY!"

Selena grunted loudly as she was tackled to the ground by two larger men in a large hug, her hand slipping out of Aliyah's and she laughed and smiled.

"Hello, boys," she chuckled.

Jimmy and Jey laughed as they hugged Selena, having not seen her and Aliyah in months. Aliyah giggled and smiled as she watched her two favorite uncles piled on her Mama. Selena grinned as she was let up to her feet.

"We missed you Honey," Jey grinned as he had an arm around her.

Jimmy chuckled, as he picked up Aliyah, "And we missed you, little one."

Aliyah grinned as she giggled before she was pulled into a "Uso Hug" in which Jimmy and Jey hugged her close and nuzzled her, laughing happily.

"You're squishing meeeee!" Aliyah squeaked out.

"Mweeeeh," Jimmy retorted, before he and Jey gently set Aliyah down.

Aliyah smiled up at them, standing next to her mother as Selena chuckled softly.

"So, how are you two?"

Jimmy grinned, "Pretty good, we've been keeping busy."

Aliyah tilted her head as her mother and the Usos were talking. The 8-year-old walked a little ways away to look down the hall and in awe of the backstage. She walked away looking around at the corridors that all these famous wrestlers walk down, where Triple H, John Cena, Kane and The Shield would roam the hallways. She wanted to see just how big it was here, not hearing the voice in her head telling her to stay close to her mother.

Selena laughed, "Oh my god, I remember seeing that on TV when your Dad beat Heath Slater. Still got the moves boys."

"As if we could even lose them," Jey grinned.

Jimmy rubbed his hands together, "Since we still got time before we go out, how about we show you and Aliyah around?"

"Oh that would be aweso—" Selena reached to touch Aliyah's shoulder, only to find air.

The young woman blinked, then looked down and around for her.

"Aliyah?!" She yelled.

Jimmy and Jey both blinked, then looked around for the little one only to find se was nowhere in sight.

"Oh boy…" Jey gulped.

Jimmy turned, "C'mon, she can't be too fair, Sel."

"Jonathon Fatu, if anything happens to my baby, I am NEVER coming to a WWE show with her AGAIN!" Selena snapped as she grabbed their arms and walked with them, "We split up! _Ahora vamanos a ir a buscar a mi hija!"_

"Yes ma'am!" The two shouted quickly knowing that once Selena started speaking Spanish, there was no room for argument, not that they would argue with her.

…..

Roman hummed as he sat down, looking deep in thought as Dean was pacing back and forth and Seth was simply relaxed, leaning against the wall and checking his phone for any messages.

Dean stopped suddenly, then looked at Roman, "Hey, Roman, did you notice the Usos seemed a bit…hmm, I don't know, happier than usual tonight?"

Seth looked up, "What do you mean by that?"

Roman raised a brow at his team-mate, "What makes you think they seem happier than usual?"

"Well you're their cousin, so I'm just asking because they were just had these big smiles on their faces and were saying something like 'Our Honey is coming!' and I'm asking to see what that's all abou—?" Dean jumped when Roman suddenly stood up.

Roman looked at Dean with slightly widened eyes, "You heard them say that?"

"Yeah?" Dean leaned away slightly.

Seth looked between the two of them, then looked at Roman.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked, raising a brow.

Roman looked as Dean for a moment longer, before he turned from him and became deep in thought. He knew his cousins only called one woman their Honey. It was a nickname they had given his best friend…if she was even still his best friend….and the love of his life since high school. He rubbed his forehead as he remembered that night eight years ago when he had confessed his feelings for her the night before he had to leave for Georgia Tech…and then he seemed to just lose contact with her, before he had his daughter Joelle with his now ex-fiancé and friend Galina….

"Oooh! The Shield!"

Roman, Seth and Dean blinked and looked up when their team's name was shouted and looked over. There stood a little girl with a light blue jacket on and jeans and sneakers, with black hair tied in a braid and dark brown eyes.

Seth smiled, "Hey there."

The young girl, looking seven or eight, walked up to them with her eyes shining in excitement and Roman chuckled and smiled at the sight of her. Dean raised a brow, as Seth walked forwards.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Seth smiled softly at her.

She grinned, "My name's Aliyah!"

Dean hummed, "Hmmmm, and how did you get over here, kiddo?"

"Oh! My Mommy and I got backstage passes from my uncles," Aliyah smiled up at them, and even Dean had a bit of a hard time keeping in character as he tried to fight back a smile at how cute she was.

Roman tilted his head in worry, "Where is your mother, Miss Aliyah?"

"Umm…" she then frowned and realized that her mother and the Usos were nowhere in sight and she blinked, "Uh oh…"

"Are you lost sweetie?" Seth crouched down to her eye level and was soon followed by the other two.

Aliyah looked around a moment, then she nodded before looking up at them nervously. Roman then sat down with his legs crossed.

"Well, since we don't go on for a long while, why not stick with us here until your Mama finds you?" The Samoan smiled when he saw her eyes widen and a smile form on her face.

Aliyah nodded, "I get to hang out with the Shield!"

Dean and Seth looked at each other, then at Roman before they shrugged and sat down as well with him as Aliyah sat down in front of them.

"So kid, why did you want to come to this match tonight?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall.

"I came to see the Usos win their match tonight!" she grinned almost proudly, "My Uncle Usos won't be beaten, they are awesome!"

Seth snorted, "Uncle Usos?"

"Mmm-hmm! They're friends of my Mama, but I call them my uncles," Aliyah grinned, "But you guys are also my favorite team as well."

Roman chuckled, "Well I'm definitely flattered and happy to hear that."

"Yeah, even though you guys fight the Usos, I still think you're awesome!"

Dean held out his hand in a high-five, "Aw yeah."

"How long have you been watching wrestling?" Seth asked.

"Hmmm," Aliyah took a moment, looking deep in thought. The Shield waited patiently for her to answer them.

"Well….I started I think when I was four when my Mama—"

_"ALIYAH!"_

The little girl jumped and looked around at hearing her name, as the Shield blinked and looked up at hearing a woman's voice shouting. Dean raised a brow, Seth jumped a bit as well at the sudden shout while Roman…Roman sat there and looked behind Aliyah as a woman with dark hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a hoody and sweatpants came around the corner, panting as if she's been running all this time. Roman's eyes widened as she stared at her, his jaw hanging loosely slightly.

"Mommy!" Aliyah stood and ran to her mother and hugged her.

"_Bebé dónde fuiste?"_ The mother knelt down and hugged her daughter, relief flowing through her.

Dean hummed, then whistled a bit and leaned towards Roman, "I didn't know the kid had a hot Mama…"

Roman calmly stood up and walking towards the woman as Dean and Seth followed suit. Dean hummed as they walked over with Roman

Aliyah smiled, "I'm okay Mommy, I stayed with the Shield."

Selena blinked, "The Shield?"

She looked up and she stopped and stared her eyes widening slightly when she saw the last man she thought she would see tonight.

"…Joe?" She said softly, feeling like her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Roman gulped slightly as he stared at her for a long moment.

"You know her?' Dean and Seth said in unison.

"..Yeah….we were friends in High School…" Roman said softly, "I…it's been a while."

Selena continued to stare at him as she stood up, holding her daughter's hand before she felt a small smile forming on her face at the sight of her old best friend and…well old flame if that's what some people would call it.

"It has, hasn't it?" she said softly, feeling her heartbeat slightly increase it's pace at the sight of him.

"So, you single then, hot stuff?"

Selena's smile was wiped clean off as she raised an unimpressed brow at Dean Ambrose. Dean just grinned at her while Seth put his face in his hands with a groan of annoyance and muttering to himself. Aliyah looked at Dean, tilting her head.

Selena narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, Dean? Do you remember the girl I told you about who could always flip me over her shoulder no matter what?" Roman said softly.

"Um, yeah, I think so, why do you…?"

Dean shouted when he was suddenly grabbed and flipped over Selena's shoulder and flat on his back with a groan.

"Dean, Seth, this is Alexandria Selena Rose," Roman said, smiling softly.

Selena huffed, "It's just Selena though. Only certain people are allowed to call me by my first name and even they rarely call me by it."

Dean groaned as he stood up.

Aliyah looked up at her Mama in awe and absolute adoration when she saw what she did to the famous Dean Ambrose. Seth took a step back from her as Roman looked at her and gave a small chuckle.

"I see you still got it," Roman said softly.

"Mm-hmm," Selena replied.

Seth looked at Aliyah, then looked at Selena and then Roman. He looked as if he was trying to put something together for a moment and it seemed that realization hit a moment later.

"..You know Aliyah, if I didn't know any better…I'd say you look a bit like Roman," Seth stated, raising a brow.

Aliyah tilted her head, blinking, "I do?"

"Yeah, especially in the eyes," Seth smiled.

Selena was frozen, before she looked at Seth with wide eyes, then looked away. Roman blinked as he looked at Seth with a raised brow.

"I….I have to go. Need to find the Usos then go and sit for the show…" Selena took her daughter's hand and began to walk away.

"Wait Mommy!"

Selena blinked, stopping as she looked as Aliyah ran back to Roman and hugged him around his legs.

"Thank you for staying with me until my Mommy found me," she said softly.

Roman smiled softly, despite his surprise "You're welcome, Miss Aliyah."

Aliyah smiled, before turning back to her mother.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Sel," he said softly, his smile warm and gentle.

Selena felt herself start to smile back at him, before she turned around. Seeing him smile at her like that, reminded her of the past when they were best friends and then that one night…

She started to walk faster with Aliyah.

….

"Yeaaaaah! Usos won, Usos won!"

"Aliyah, _mi hija_ get off the bed my baby," Selena chuckled and smiled, brushing out her own wet hair after showering, now in a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants as Aliyah was jumping on the bed in her purple PJs.

Aliyah giggled as she stopped and lay back, giggling. There was an open box of pepperoni pizza with a stuffed crust and Selena hummed as she picked up a slice and ate with her daughter.

"So we're gonna share the room with someone, Mama?"

Selena sighed, "Yes baby, we are."

Apparently, the hotel had had a mix up of some sort and they had asked if Selena minded sharing her room which had a pull out couch with one more person. Apparently they were coming from a nearby show that was going on.

"Did they say who it is?" Aliyah rolled to lay on her stomach.

Selena laid on her back, "Nope. Apparently they're a surprise."

"Ooooh!" Aliyah grinned, "Do you think they like pizza?"

"Maybe," Selena chuckled, "Though they might've already eaten before they got here."

Aliyah hummed then sat up when he mother motioned her to sit up and Selena sat behind her and started brushing her hair as Aliyah picked up a book and started to read it, humming softly as she did so. Selena tied her daughter's hair into a lovely braid, humming softly as he daughter sat there calmly until Selena was finished.

"There we go, so you don't wake up with knots in your hair, _hija,_" Selena kissed the top of Aliyah's head.

_"Gracias _Mama," Aliyah smiled.

Selena smiled and held her close, before she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, it looks like out roommate is here," Selena stood up, humming and smiling as she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She froze and stared through it, feeling her heart sopt a moment, before she whispered, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Aliyah hummed as Selena opened the door.

Roman looked and he felt himself freeze, as he looked down at the room number the clerk had written down for him, then back at Selena. He felt like his heart was slammed into his chest, just like it had before he left for college and now it did again, stronger than before.

"Hello again, Selena," Roman greeted her.

Selena cleared her throat, "Hello Joe. Um, come in won't you?"

Roman nodded, trying not to look awkward as he walked in. Aliyah looked up then she gasped.

"EEEEEEEE!" She jumped up and down happily, "Roman Reigns is our roommate!"

Roman laughed a bit as Aliyah's excitement. Oh goodness, this child was too cute for her own good. Selena walked over with a soft hum before laughing and chuckling.

"Aliyah, sweetie, no jumping on the bed, remember?" she was still smiling and chuckling though.

Aliyah stopped, but she was still happy as she climbed off the bed.

Roman hummed, "She's quite energetic. Kinda like you were when we were kids…"

"Mmmm," Selena chuckled, "Though not quite the tomboy is she?"

Roman snorted, "Well…I don't know, she might become one when she gets older."

"Hmph. Well I can definitely say she's a little firecracker. Or at least my Dad and I think so at times," Selena watched as Aliyah now had pulled out another book to read and was laying on her front and reading.

Roman hummed as he looked at Aliyah and thinking back to what Rollins said earlier, he looked at the little girl there, before tilting his head at her. She looked more like her mother, with long dark hair but her eyes…Roman stared at her for a long moment…she looked about 7…or 8…

And he and Selena had made love about eight years ago...

"…Selena?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"…how old is Aliyah?" Roman whispered softly.

Selena's breathing hitched a bit before she looked at him with wide eyes and he looked back at her. Just by the look in them she knew that he was figuring it out and Selena couldn't lie to him. Not about Aliyah.

"..She's…eight."

Roman felt his heart stop a moment, before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Am…I her…?"

Selena touched his shoulder, "Wait until Aliyah's asleep, then we'll talk about it."

The Samoan took in a deep breath before nodding, before he smiled when Aliyah walked up to him with her book and started talking with him.

…..

Selena gently tucked Aliyah into bed and kissed her head lovingly, before she turned to Roman who was sitting on the couch, waiting. Selena took in a deep breath before she took a seat beside her once best friend and someone she was still in love with though wasn't sure where his heart stood with her.

"So…" Roman started.

Selena looked at him, "So..?"

"….Is Aliyah my daughter?"

Selena sat there, silent for a long moment before she nodded at him.

Roman looked at her, "…when…were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"..I tried to when I found out I was pregnant from that one night….but…well I couldn't reach you…I tried but it was like…" Selena sighed, "Anyway, I gave up trying to contact you after a couple months since you had moved to Georgia Tech and well…it turned out pretty good for me. I had Aliyah and lived with my parents for two years while working as a nurse and then bought a house that I'm currently living in."

Roman hummed then nodded, "I see…and….is there anyone currently…well…"

"No. I haven't dated anyone since Aliyah was born….and….since that one night…" Selena was looking at Aliyah as the little girl slept. Selena had a far-off look in her eyes as she looked at the child and she sighed a little shakily.

"…I'm sorry…"

The 27-year-old woman gasped a little as Roman wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry….for not keeping in contact all these years…I just…once I got to Georgia Tech…" He sighed, as Selena kept silent and just sat there with his arms around her, "…I have no excuse other than I guess….I became too busy with college and then…became too busy with being a wrestler….and a Dad when I knocked up my now ex-girlfriend….."

Selena looked at him, "…Did you mean it?"

Roman looked at her.

"…Did you mean it…the night before you left…that…that you loved me? Or…was it just a spur of the moment…?" She whispered softly.

Roman looked at her as she kept her eyes downcast from him. Gently he touched her cheek and turned her back to face him and he gave her a warm smile.

"Yes…I meant it," He said softly, pressing his forehead, "And I still do."

Selena's eyes widened, "You…do…?"

"Mm-hmm…I still love you, Alexandria Selena Rose…." He smiled warmly at her as Selena closed her eyes, "I….now that I know, I…I really want to be in Aliyah's life…if you'll let me…"

Selena smiled softly, "I still love you too, Leati…" she chuckled using his real name, "And…I would love for you to be a part of Aliyah's life…oh when she finds out that you're her Dad and that she has a half-sibling….oh my goodness…"

Roman smiled softly, "..So does that mean you can forgive me?"

"Hmmmm," Selena looked at him with a raised brow, "Might take a while, since we'll need to catch up on a lot, Mister Anoa'i."

Roman grinned and laughed, before he leaned down and kissed her, looking forwards to what will happen in the future.

...

Whoo! That was long! Thank you for reading guys!

Please Review ^w^


End file.
